More One Shots
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Random One shots i've written since i finished up my last oneshots story thing...Right carrying on...Rated M Just In Case. Hope you Enjoy
1. California King Bed

**California King Bed {Matt Morgan/Oc}**

* * *

><p><em>Chest to chest<em>

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

* * *

><p>I rolled over and stared at my boyfriend, Matt, then around his room. I sigh and slide out of the bed and make my way to the Balcony. The view of early morning Orlando greets me. I sit in a chair and just look out across the city I just recently called home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wrist to wrist<em>

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_So, how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It feels like more than distance between us_

* * *

><p>As I sat there I thought about my life with Matt, Something didn't feel right with us. It had me worried. We were stuck in the 'we've moved in together now what' stage. I loved him I really do, but I wasn't sure where I stood in his eyes. Was I just the girl he kept around because I was stable or were his feelings deeper than that? I sigh as I lay my head back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In this California King Bed<em>

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

* * *

><p>I stand up and walk back inside; his sleeping form makes me smile. I really do love him. I grab my phone and checked my messages as I sit back down on the balcony. Most of the messages were from my family and friends in California asking when I was coming home. I let out a deep sigh before beginning to buying my plane ticket home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eye to eye<em>

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me._

_Arm in Arm _

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

_So, how come when I reach out my fingers _

_It feels like more than distance between us_

* * *

><p>I stare at my IPhone at the book it icon debating what to do, I loved him but I didn't want to get my heart broken, not again, not after Jeff.<p>

Matt really picked up the pieces after Jeff took a sledgehammer to my heart. I feel his muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Its 3 o'clock in the morning, babe, what are you doing up?" he asks before kissing my neck

"Booking a flight home, my family misses me." I say he squeezes me.

"And this couldn't wait until morning because?"

"Couldn't sleep." I say shrugging my shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>In this California king bed<em>

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

_My California King_

* * *

><p>"Book two tickets." he says after a while.<p>

"What?"

"We're been dating for almost a year, I think it's time for me to meet your parents."

I spin around and kiss him.

* * *

><p><em>Just when I felt like giving up on us<em>

_You turn around and give me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And ever then my eyes for wetter_

_So confused wanna ask you if you love _

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" I ask, he smiles<p>

"Yeah Babe I'm sure." he says kissing me, "now come back to bed."

I smile a little

"I'll be right in."

He nods and walks back in

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I've been California dreaming<em>

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars _

_For your heart for me_

_My California king_

_My California Kind_

* * *

><p>"Billie?" Matt says shaking me from my negative thoughts<p>

"Yeah?" I ask

"I love you." I grin

"I love you too." I say cooking our flight

* * *

><p><em>In this California king bed<em>

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me_

* * *

><p>"We're leaving around one to head to California." he smiles "What?"<p>

"Now I can't sleep." he says springing to take me into his arms

"What are you planning on doing while I'm sleeping?"

"You're not going to sleep." He says kissing my neck

"And why not?"

He smirks and pulls me down onto the bed.

"I'm on top!" I say smirking. He growls and flips us over and begins tickling me

"MATT MORGAN!" I squeal wiggling away from him.

"Billie Tompkins." He says smirking. I stop squirming and smile up at him

"I love you." He gins

"I love you too." He says kissing me

_My California king_

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it's the first one... this idea had been swarming my toughts ever since i heard Rihanna's Song California King Bed.. i hope you enjoy!<strong>

**shelbs**

**Quote of the chapter:**

**"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me 'cause it's important. And one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a mad man with a box."-Doctor who, S5 ep.2 (i believe. (there will be alot of Doctor Who Quotes for i love it so.)**


	2. Last KissTaylor Swift

**Last Kiss**

_I still remember the look on your face_

_been through the darkness at 1:58_

_the words that you whispered for just me to know_

_you told me you loved me_

_so why did you go away...go away_

* * *

><p>Layla stood there watching his retreating form the conversation they just had playing through her mind.<p>

"I love you lay; i just can't be tied down right now." that blue eyed decil told her, her night in shining armor just droke her heart.

"But" she starts, he cuts me off with a kiss

"Bye Layla," he says walking away.

* * *

><p><em>i do recal now the smell of the rain<em>

_fresh on the pavement i ran off the plane_

_that july 9th the beat of your heart_

_it jumps through your shirt i can still feel your arms._

* * *

><p>-June 9th-<p>

Layla waited for her plane to St. Louis to end. they had a wonderful day planned for their one year aniversery she had been home in Miami recovering from an injury. but now she was going to be eith the on who made her feel loved.

Finally the plane landed and she was him standing there in a plain black tshirt and blue jeans. she quickly gets off the plane; running and jumping into his arms.

"Hey lay." he whispers, she smiles and kisses him.

* * *

><p><em>but now i'll go sit on the floor<em>

_wearing your clothes_

_all i know is i don't know_

_how do be something you miss_

* * *

><p>Layla; glass of wine in her hand. was dressed in his shirt sitting in front of the fire, tears straming down her face. the sound of Adele surronds her. Her friends didn't know what was wrong. No one did., it was all too much. it wasn't like they were going to get married that minute. but she wanted to marry him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>never thought we'd have a last kiss.<em>

_never imagined we'd end like this._

_your name forever the name on my lips_

* * *

><p>"Layla?" Michelle says sitting down next to her.<p>

"we just heard." Eve says hugging the Brit.

"what did i do wrong?" layla asks crying.

"nothing Lay." Chelle says refilling her glass of wine. "it's him. he screwed up babe,"

"but i loved him."

"we know lay." eve says, "we know."

* * *

><p><em>i do remember the swing of your step<em>

_the life of the party your showing off again_

_and i roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_i'm not much for dancing but for you i did._

* * *

><p>-June 10th-<p>

Layla watched him laughing with his friends. They were talking about his career. he was showing off but that made her love him

"dance with me Lay." he says walking up to her.

"No i'm good." she says he gives her that look, causing her to give and there they danced.

* * *

><p><em>because i loved your handshake meeting my father<em>

_i love how you walk with your hands in your pockets._

* * *

><p>"Mr. El it's nice to finally meet you." He says shaking her father's hand. her father grins at the strong handshake casting an approving smile to Layla, his oldest daughter. As he talked with her father, Layla watched him with his hands in his pockets. she smiled knowing she wanted to marry this man.<p>

* * *

><p><em>how you'd kiss me when i was in the middle of saying something.<em>

_theres not a day i don't miss those rude interruptions._

* * *

><p>"Come on lay. it'll be fun." he says with his boyish grin.<p>

"If you think i'm going to bungee jump Ran" he cuts her off with kiss. she wraps his arms around his neck deepening the kiss

"you promise i won't die?" she asks sighing

"Promise babe."

* * *

><p><em>and i'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes <em>

_all that i know is i don't know _

_How to be something you miss._

* * *

><p>"Lay we need to go out." Eve says<p>

"i don't want to." Layla answers.

"Come on lay," chelle say rubbing her back. "we know it's hard but you can't push your friends away."

"besides you'll be back on Raw soon adn you'll have to see him everyday."

Layla sniffs and stands up

"okay lets go." she says

* * *

><p><em>never thought we'dl have a last kiss<em>

_never imagined we'd end like this_

_your name, forever the name on my lips_

* * *

><p>They enter the club and memories flooded back to Layla. The way he held her hands as they walked from the bar to the hotel.<p>

"You okay, Lay?" Eve asks. Layla nods and smiles taking a drink of her Apple Martini that Chelle had handed her. that's when she saw him Dancing with the Rookie Diva Kaitlyn. a Sob catches in her throat causing Michelle and Eve to follow her line of sight.

"That jerk." Chelle mutters as they make their way to a booth.

* * *

><p><em>so i'll watch your life in pictures<em>

_like i use to watch you sleep_

_and i'll feel you forget me_

_like i use to feel you beath_

_and i keep up with our old friends _

_just to ask them how you are_

_hope it's nice where you are_

* * *

><p>"do you want to go?"<p>

"No." Laya answers Chelle's question. "let him have his fun."

she smiles sadly as he cathes her eye and she throws a fake grin his way. he lets out a breathe and looks away back to Kaitlyn.

* * *

><p><em>and i hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day<em>

_and something reminds you_

_you wish you had stayed_

_we can plan for a change in the weather and time_

_i never planned on you changing your mind._

* * *

><p>-OCT 31 2011-<p>

Layla stood; bag in hand, staring at the Philips arena where she would redebut. the dun seemed to shine down brighter as if the gods were smiling down on her.

"Layla, you just gunna stand there or you gunna come in?" Layla looks up to find her current boyfriend, Kevin, Smiling her way. Kevin, or Alex Riley to his fans, was htere alot for her since the break up.

"i'm coming Kevin keep your pants on." she says running to take his hand

"that a promise?" he says giving her a slutry smile, causing Layla to giggle.

* * *

><p><em>So i'll sit on the floor wearing your clothes<em>

_all that i know is i don't know_

_how to be something you miss._

* * *

><p>"Lay?" his voice cut through her body like knifes. she turns to find him standing there. Keving squeezes her hand.<p>

"i'll be find, love." Layla finds herself saying before kissing him, "i'll meet your in our lockerroom."

he takes her bag and walks off.

"What do you need Randy?"

* * *

><p><em>i never thought we'd ever have our last kiss<em>

_never imagined we'd end like this_

_your name forever the name on my lips_

* * *

><p>"you look good." he says putting his hand in his pockets.<p>

"Thanks." she says really not knowing what to say,

"i wanted to apologize for how i handeled every thing. i should have listened to you instead of walking off like that."

"i'm glad you did." Layla says, he looks at her shocked. "i'm glad you walked away that day. it gave me time to realize i didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you."

he just stares at her in disbelief.

"and had you not done that i wouldn't be with Kevin. i love him more than anything i've ever loved."

"oh." he replies hurt. Layla puts her hand on his shoulder.

"goodbye Randy." she says walking away from him.

_your name forever the name on my lips._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This story had been stuck in my head for a week before i finally wrote it<em>**

**_hope you like it_**

**_RainbowShelby_**


End file.
